The field of this invention relates generally to mounting assemblies used to mount accessory devices on motor vehicles. More specifically, it relates to mounting assemblies used for motorcycles, and in particular for mounting radar detection devices on motorcycles.
Motorcycles continue to grow in popularity throughout the United States and the world. In particular, people drive motorcycles for recreation such as touring or cruising as a substitute for automobile transportation. Motorcycle enthusiasts cruise highways often prefer to use radar detection devices, and other small electronics as cellular telephones or global positioning satellite devices. Unfortunately the sport and sport-touring motorcycles incorporate a steering head that restricts the space available for mounting such devices on the motorcycle.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mounting assembly adapted to be used with existing motorcycle steering heads and other motor vehicles with similar arrangements. Another object of this invention is to provide such an assembly that can be easily inserted or removed from a motorcycle steering head or similar arrangements in other motor vehicles. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mounting assembly that is inexpensive and has a relatively simple construction.
The mounting assembly includes a shaft having a planar member mounted on a top end of the shaft. The planar member is preferably mounted so it pivots with respect to the shaft. The shaft is insertable in a hollow cylinder on a motor vehicle, In the case of a motorcycle, a portion of the shaft is inserted in a steering stem of a steering head. A plurality of o-rings, attached to a portion of the shaft inserted in the cylinder, secure the mounting assembly in place. A Velcro(trademark) piece, fixed to a top surface of the planar member, clasps to a corresponding Velcro(trademark) piece of an electronic device placed on the mounting assembly.
An adapter is also used to secure the mounting assembly in steering stems having larger diameters. The adapter may be a cylinder secured in the steering stem with o-rings similar to the shaft of the mounting assembly. A rim is disposed along, and integral with, a top end of the adapter and engages a top edge of the steering stem to prevent the adapter from following through the steering stem.